Cuando la reina dormía
by flytothesurface
Summary: Suspiró, cansada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía. La reina maldijo a las Diosas en silencio, pues no les bastaba con crearle desdicha, sino que además, se regodeaban trayéndosela hasta la puerta de su casa.


Posó los ojos sobre el espejo, y se quedó un momento inmóvil, contemplando su reflejo.

Sus ojos del color del océano hacía tiempo que no brillaban. En cambio, ahora se mostraban agotados, hundidos en su cara, como si lo único que desearan fuera estar escondidos tras sus párpados. Su pálido y suave rostro transmitía frialdad. Daba la sensación de que había perdido toda capacidad de expresión. Cómo podía ser tan apuesta a los ojos del reino en tal situación era algo que no creía jamás llegar a comprender.

Suspiró, cansada.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía.

Estaba ya vestida, que no preparada, para otro tedioso día de trabajo. Aunque, a decir verdad, todo en su vida era ya tedioso de un tiempo a esta parte. Cada mañana, más y más complicado le era abandonar su cama; cada noche, más y más le costaba conciliar el sueño. La felicidad parecía estar reñida con ella, pues allá donde fuera, nunca la encontraba. Ni siquiera sus amados jardines del Castillo eran capaces de otorgarle apenas un atisbo de alegría a su miserable vida. Estaba sola, triste y vacía.

De repente, se miró a sí misma en el cristal, con cara de enfado. Buscó en su mente alguna razón para sonreír; no encontró ninguna, y no se sorprendió por ello. Pero a pesar de todo, se instó a seguir adelante. Hoy iba a ser el día, se decía, en que conseguiría dejar todo atrás. Hoy iba a ser cuando por fin se desprendería de ese manto de infelicidad que la cubría por completo. Hoy iba a ocurrir aquello que llevaba tantísimo tiempo esperando.

Se dio cuenta más pronto que tarde de que el destino tenía otros planes para ella.

—Majestad, sir Link está listo para su audiencia con vos— sonó una voz a través de la puerta de su aposento.

Zelda maldijo a las Diosas en silencio, pues no les bastaba con crearle desdicha, sino que además, se regodeaban trayéndosela hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Soldados, dejadnos a solas— ordenó, una vez hubo llegado a la sala donde el invitado aguardaba.

Después, se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó hacia el joven caballero, mientras trataba infructuosamente de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Había olvidado cómo se hacía eso.

—Esta vez has venido antes de tiempo, Link.

—Ah, disculpa… ¿No recibiste mi carta?

—Sí, claro, pero…

—¿Pasa algo?— inquirió el joven, ligeramente divertido.

Dichosas sean las Diosas, por qué ese hombre era el único ser del planeta que conseguía transmitirle algo de felicidad permanecería como un insondable misterio para ella.

—No, no— casi sonrió Zelda. —Es solo que… se me olvidó, digo yo. En fin, no importa. ¿Qué tal todo por Ordon?

Era también el único hombre que no podía tener.

—Pues como siempre, la verdad. Casi nunca pasa nada. Pero…— Hizo una pausa, y suspiró—. Me gusta. La tranquilidad me viene bien.

—¿Y cómo están Ilia y los niños?— La reina jamás sería capaz de hacer esa pregunta sin que su corazón ardiera por dentro.

—Ah, estupendamente. Crecen muy rápido. Y, bueno, a veces se meten en algún que otro lío —reconoció Link.

—Será que han salido a su padre—. Zelda se sorprendió a sí misma bromeando. El joven rió.

—Algún día tienes que venir y conocerlos. Sé que tienes mucho que hacer, pero…

La reina tragó saliva y aunó fuerzas para no estallar allí mismo en mil pedazos.

—Algún día iré, Link. Lo prometo.

Él era feliz.

Y ella, simplemente, se moría por dentro a cada día que pasaba.

—Y bueno, ¿cómo va todo por aquí, Zelda? Cuéntame.

—Pues… qué te voy a decir. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero ya parece que las cosas vuelven a su cauce. La gente está contenta, y eso me agrada.

—Todo te lo deben a ti, Zelda. Debes sentirte muy orgullosa.

Zelda sonrió genuinamente, por primera vez en varios meses.

—Link, te deben mucho más a ti que a mí, y lo sabes. Pero no vas a admitirlo, así que dejémoslo— añadió, en previsión de una muestra de timidez por parte de él.

Cada vez que el chico venía, le devolvía a la reina la luz de su corazón.

Y cada vez que se iba, se la llevaba con él.

Tras toda una tarde de charla, el sol informó a los conversantes de que apenas habría luz durante unas pocas horas más.

—Debo volver a casa, Zelda. Nos vemos pronto. Y la próxima vez, espero no pillarte de sorpresa.

—No, tranquilo —respondió.

—A propósito… —El joven se quedó dubitativo unos instantes.

—¿Sí?

—Espero que estés bien, querida Zelda. Sé que has tenido momentos difíciles. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Si tan solo supiera lo que realmente necesitaba, suspiró ella para sus adentros. No podía creer que el héroe elegido por las Diosas fuese tan imperceptivo como para permanecer ajeno a lo que ocurría en sus adentros.

Igualmente, ¿qué iba a hacer él, aunque lo supiera?

—Gracias por tus palabras, Link. Que tengas buen viaje.

El joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó la partida, mientras ella permanecía de pie, quieta, observándole marchar, y plenamente consciente de que el destino no iba a disponer que se hiciera su voluntad.

Cuando la vista ya no le alcanzó para verlo, Zelda puso rumbo a su habitación, de nuevo vistiendo un rostro pálido e inexpresivo. Era plenamente consciente de que se había convertido en una estatua de piedra que solo cobraba vida cuando él la miraba, y se volvía de nuevo inerte cuando se marchaba. En ese momento, su pecho albergaba un mar de sensaciones que luchaban por salir, y que ella apenas podía contener. Nunca lograba acostumbrarse.

Siempre era demasiado.

Envidiaba tanto su felicidad, y sin embargo, eran tan fuertes los sentimientos que profesaba por el joven, que jamás elegiría cambiar su situación si ello implicaba que él saliera perdiendo. Lo único que deseaba era su alegría, sin importar cuánta tristeza le trajera.

Aunque fuera toda la tristeza del mundo.

Pero a veces, toda la tristeza del mundo era demasiada tristeza.

Y así, la reina, una vez más, rompió a llorar amargamente.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza cada vez pesaban más y más, y tuvo que dejarlos escapar. Su cabeza se divertía produciendo imágenes que la atormentaban y la sumían aún más en la desdicha. Ella misma se estaba destrozando por dentro.

No pudo más.

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, se fijaron en una silla que se encontraba a menos de medio metro de ella, y de una patada, la derribó. Gritando, y sin poder parar de llorar, arrojó al suelo todo cuanto encontró a su paso. Todos los frascos de su tocador acabaron hechos añicos, del mismo modo que Link hacía con su alma cada vez que la visitaba. Se quitó el vestido, rajándolo y dejándolo inservible, en un vano intento por liberarse de sus demonios. Sus piernas ya no podían soportar su peso, y también ella cayó al suelo, de rodillas. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos, y siguió sollozando, desesperada.

Un fugaz pensamiento atravesó su mente, y por un instante, pensó que tal vez aquella situación podía remediarse.

Pero aquello acabó tan pronto como comenzó.

Para ella no había esperanza.

Permaneció allí, justo en el lugar donde había caído, llorando, hasta que su garganta agotó todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos fueron incapaces de seguir derramando lágrimas. Satisfecha, al menos por el momento, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas, caminó torpemente hasta la cama, y se metió en ella. Notó cómo el cansancio la invadía. No opuso resistencia alguna: se dejó vencer, y permitió al sueño que la llevase bien lejos.

Dormir era, quizá, la única actividad en la que encontraba algo de consuelo.

Cuando la reina dormía, y solo entonces, era capaz de olvidar lo tremendamente infeliz que era.


End file.
